The curse of rain
by Sataie
Summary: Ein Elb und eine Elbin, eine unerwartete Trennung und irgendwann mit Sicherheit auch ein Wiedersehen der beiden. Doch was liegt dazwischen?
1. Prolog

Hallo!!!  
das ist die überarbeitete Fassung zweier Kapitel die hier vor zwei (???) Monaten von mir veröffentlicht wurden...  
Es ist viel neues seit dem dazugekommen!  
ich freu mich wenn ihr es lest und reviewn würdet!!! *knuddel*  
  
Fast alles gehört Tolkien... ausser bisher Serenya Mondenschein (mal sehen wer noch da zu kommen wird.............)  
Prolog  
  
Wie lange fliege ich schon?  
Ich weiß es nicht, ich denke, so lange meine Schwingen mich tragen.  
Wenn ich mit meinem Blick über meinen Körper streife, sehe ich nicht den grau gefiederten Freund der Elben der ich nun bin, sondern nur die körperlose Seele, deren Körper damals im grauenvollen Krieg gegen Sauron starb. Meine Seele litt tausend Qualen, als ich von hunderten Orkpfeilen, die unheilvoll auf uns Krieger zuflogen, durchbohrt wurde. Mein schöner Körper starb und die Seele wanderte. Sie wurde in den Leib des Adlerjungen gezogen, das jetzt wie besessen auf den Düsterwald zu fliegt. Doch ich frage mich, warum ich all diese Erinnerungen an den Krieg damals mit mir herum tragen muss - als wäre es eine Strafe.  
Endlich taucht mein Ziel vor mir auf. Wie lange hatte ich gewartet. Gewartet auf die Nachricht der uralten Elbin, die schon gelebt hatte, als der eine Ring geschmiedet wurde und auch jetzt, hunderte von Jahren nach seiner Zerstörung, noch am Leben ist. Schon damals war sie alt gewesen. Doch nun ist sie die älteste Elbin in ganz Mittelerde. Serenya Mondenschein. Ich komme ihr immer näher und endlich erblicken meine kalten Vogelaugen die Elben. Ich lasse mich in der Krone eines Baumes nieder. Ich will nicht, dass meine einstigen Brüder mich so sehen, obwohl sie mich trotzdem mit offenen Armen empfangen würden, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich blicke auf die Elben herab. Blondes Haar, beschienen von Mondlicht, helle Augen schauen zu den Sternen hinauf. Wie gern würde ich wieder mit ihnen singen, meine Stimme mit den ihrigen vereinen. Sehnsucht packt mich. Dann erhebt sie ihre Stimme, Schwester Mondenschein. Ihre Stimme klingt müde und schwer. Ihr Gesicht scheint von unsagbarem Kummer und Leid zu sprechen, die Strähnen, des silbernen Haares, dem sie den Beinamen Mondenschein verdankte, umrankten einst ihr Gesicht wie ein Rahmen das Ölgemälde, doch nun scheinen sie blass zu sein und hängen ohne Elan herunter. Doch plötzlich liegt ein merkwürdiger Glanz in ihren Augen und sie beginnt zu erzählen:  
~~^.^~~  
das hier war der nullte Streich, doch der erste folgt sogleich!  
Bye 


	2. Geburt

Hi!  
hier ist Kapitel Nr.1 - Viel Spaß damit ^.^  
Kapitel 1 - Geburt  
  
Was ich euch ans Herz legen möchte, meine teuren Geschwister, ist die Geschichte zweier Liebender, die das Schicksal herausforderten um Mittelerdes Willen. Eine traurige Geschichte, Eine Geschichte über das Leid des Alleinseins und über einen Fluch der zwei Elben unerwarteterweise trifft.  
Was geschehen ist, kann und sollte nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden. Denn das, was Valis und Teleriel uns hinterlassen haben ist ihr Rat und die Geschichte ihres Lebens, ihres Leidens und ihres Sterbens!  
Hört mir gut zu und vergeßt niemals das Schicksal Valis´ und Teleriels. Denn es könnte euch genauso unerwartet treffen.   
  
Viele von euch wissen, wie junge Elben auf die Welt kommen. Es sind leichte Geburten, ohne Schmerzen und Kummer. Die kleinen Kinder sind fröhlich und lachen viel.  
Doch bei Teleriel war alles anders.  
Es war an einem stürmischen ungemütlichen Morgen im Spätherbst.  
Der Himmel war dunkel und wolkenverhangen, kein einziger Lichtschein schaffte es, die Wolkenmassen, die das Blau des Himmels verbargen, zu durchbrechen. Dementsprechend gedämpft war die Stimmung der Elben, die in der Stadt Thranduils im Nördlichen Düsterwald zurück geblieben waren. Der Wind fegte durch die Bäume und die Elben, die ihren täglichen Aufgaben im Freien nach gehen mussten, wünschten sich den ruhigen Abend zum Entspannen herbei. Denn wenn die Jäger und Bogenschützen des Volkes zu ihrer monatlichen Jagd aufgebrochen waren, war für die anderen Elben noch viel mehr zu tun als sonst und nicht selten fiel ein junger Elb, erschöpft vom langen Tag, am Abend erschöpft in die warmen Decken seines Bettes. Thranduil hatte vor drei Tagen die diesmonatliche Jagdgesellschaft zusammen rufen lassen und war in Begleitung seiner Berater und anderen Elben, den Jägern und Bogenschützen sowie einer speziellen Eskorte für den König, aufgebrochen.  
Thranduils Söhne konnten an dieser letzten Jagd des Herbstes leider beide nicht teilnehmen.  
Legolas, der Ältere, war vor einigen Wochen in Begleitung Zweier nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen um dem Herrn von Imladris einen offiziellen Besuch abzustatten, damit die Beziehungen der beiden Reiche sich bessern würden.  
Valis hingegen war zu jung um an den Jagdfesten teilzunehmen und seine Ausbildung war noch nicht weit genug fortgeschritten, als das man sich über sein mangelndes Alter hinwegsetzen hätte können. Der zweite Sohn des Königs war lange Zeit nach Legolas geboren worden, doch hatten die beiden immer eine sehr gute Beziehung untereinander gehabt. Nie hatte man Hass oder Neid in den Augen des Einen gesehen und nie hatte der eine dem anderen Steine in den Weg gelegt, sie waren mehr gute Freunde, denn Geschwister.  
Valis saß mitten in der Hohen Hallen des Schloßkomplexes. Es war still, beinahe totenstill, denn niemand hielt sich heute in diesem Teil des Schlosses auf. Er hielt ein Messer in der einen und einen Pfeil in der anderen. Während er das Holz mit feinen Runen verzierte, dachte er über die Reise seines Bruders nach. Wie gerne hätte er ihn begleitet, doch sein Vater war dagegen gewesen. Er wollte nicht noch einen Sohn in der weiten uneinschätzbaren Ferne wissen.  
Lange hatte das Verbot des Vaters an Valis junger Seele genagt und noch mehr bekümmerte es ihn nun, dass er schon wieder nicht die anderen Elben und Elbinnen auf der letzten Herbstjagd begleiten durfte. So jung war er nun auch nicht mehr.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ erstaunt das Messer mitten in einer weiteren Schnitzbewegung sinken. Ein ungewohnter Laut war aus einiger Entfernung an sein Ohr gedrungen: Der gedämpfte Schrei einer Elbin, die Schmerzen litt. Da er sich nicht umblicken musste um fest zustellen, dass sich in der Hohen Halle niemand ausser ihm selbst befand, erhob er sich leise. Der Laut war von Links gekommen und so folgte er einem weiteren Schrei, den er nun vernahm. Er verließ die Halle, wandte sich weiter nach links und gelangte an das Ende eines Ganges, der verlassen war wie fast das gesamte Schloß, aus dem Raum hinter der letzten Tür drangen gedämpfte Schluchzgeräusche. Valis nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte, auf alles gefasst, an die Tür.  
Er bekam als Anwort nur einen äußerst schmerzerfüllten Schrei und riss sofort die Tür auf.  
Doch was er nun zu Gesicht bekam, übertraf seine Erwartungen bei Weitem.  
Die Kammer war klein und holzgetäfelt. Auf einem Bett neben einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer lag eine zusammengekauerte Elbin, ein blutüberströmtes Kind in ihren Armen.  
Valis schloß schnell die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich der Elbin vorsichtig um sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
"Kann ich Euch helfen?" sprach er sie höflich an.  
Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und Valis erschrak. Nicht ein Funken Lebenswille lag in den leeren, hellen Augen der Elbin, ihr Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und sie atmete nur noch kurz und stoßhaft.  
Ihre Stimme klang matt und hoffnungslos als sie ihre letzten Worte hauchte, die ihrem Neugeborenen galten.  
"Meine kleine Tochter, lebe, lebe... um meinetwillen..."  
Sie hörte einfach auf zu atmen, ihre Augen starrten weiterhin ins Leere und schienen auch den letzten Rest Farbe, der noch in ihnen gewesen war, zu verlieren. Und als ob das Kind den Verlust seiner Mutter bemerkt hatte, begann es zu schreien. Valis strich sich das mittellange blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und seufzte leise.  
Noch nie war eine Elbin bei einer Geburt gestorben, das wusste er. Und er hatte ihr nicht helfen können, denn sie schien allen Lebenswillen verloren gehabt zu haben.  
Dann nahm er vorsichtig eine der wollenen Decken von dem Lager der Elbin und wickelte das kleine schreiende Mädchen hinein. Valis kam sich ungeheuer hilflos vor. Das einzige was er tun konnte war, sie in den Arm zu nehmen.  
Er vermutete, dass das Kind nun weder Mutter noch Vater hatte, denn ein Elb hätte seine schwangere Frau in der Zeit der Niederkunft nicht allein gelassen.  
"Wer wohl dein Vater gewesen ist?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Da schlug sie ihre Augen auf und starrte den jungen Elb aus hellen Augen an. Sie war ein schönes Mädchen, ihre Augen waren hellblau und strahlten den Prinzen neugierig an. Er strich ihr vorsichtig mit einem Zipfel der Decke das Blut ihrer Mutter aus dem Gesicht.  
"Du bist jetzt genauso einsam wie ich es bin..." Er seufzte. Ja das war sie. Zwar auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise als er, denn auch wenn er von allen Elben und Elbinnen hier wie ein Prinz behandelt wurde, kam er sich ohne seinen Bruder einsam und verlassen vor. Ein Bisschen wie ein Vogel in einem goldenen Käfig.  
Das Kind brauchte einen Namen, fiel ihm ein. Ihre Mutter hatte dem Mädchen keinen gegeben und Valis war der Erste nach der Mutter, der das Kind gesehen hatte. Er musste ihr einen Namen geben, das war Tradition. Er durfte sie nicht eher verlassen ,als bis er ihr einen Namen gegeben hatte.  
"Was hältst du von 'Teleriel'" flüsterte er ihr nach einigen Momenten zu. "Einsames Mädchen, das du bist... Gib deinem Namen eine neue Bedeutung in dem du lebst..."  
~~^.^~~  
das wars ersteinmal....  
das zweite Kapitel folgt auch gleich... 


	3. Wiedersehen

Hallo erstmal!!  
so, dass hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel der Geschichte (leider erst das zweite...)  
ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!!!  
  
alles ausser Valis, Serenya und Teleriel gehört Tolkien... ich danke ihm für die tollen Charaktere die er erschaffen hat!!!!  
Kapitel 2 - Wiedersehen  
  
Jahre später.  
Valis hatte das kleine Mädchen längst vergessen.  
Am Anfang hatte er sie oft bei der Ziehmutter, der das Kind übergeben worden war, besucht. Doch als seine Zeit langsam aber sicher knapp wurde, weil er an Jagden teilnahm, seinen Vater unterstützen musste und vieles mehr, fand er für diese Besuche immer weniger Zeit. Bis er schließlich ganz die Existenz der kleinen Elbin vergaß.  
Als Sohn des Königs hatte er auch wahrlich noch andere Sorgen, denn zusätzlich zu den Aufgaben, die er für sein Leben erlernen musste, waren ihm auch noch die Aufgaben seines Bruders Legolas auferlegt worden.  
Denn Legolas hatte den Düsterwald ein weiteres Mal verlassen. Vor einigen Jahren war er wieder in Begleitung gen Bruchtal aufgebrochen. Diesmal um den Herren Aragorn und Mithrandir zu berichten, dass das Geschöpf Gollum den Waldelben unglücklicherweise entkommen war. Doch anstatt danach sofort zurück zu kehren, hatte sich der Prinz einer Gemeinschaft mit einem speziellen Auftrag angeschlossen, Frodos Gemeinschaft, wie die zwei Elben Thranduil berichteten, nachdem sie aus Imladris zurück gekehrt waren. Das war nun einige Zeit her und von Legolas hatte man auch nach Ende des Ringkrieges keine Nachricht bekommen. Einige Berater des Königs fürchteten schon das Schlimmste und so wurde Valis in die Kunst der Politik eingeführt.  
Doch das Schicksal wollte es so und nicht anders, dass der Elb eines Tages von seiner Jagdgemeinschaft getrennt wurde. Da er keinerlei Lust verspürte zurückzukehren, zog er allein durch den Wald. Doch wie verwundert war der Elbenprinz, als er auf eine ihm unbekannt Lichtung stieß. Ein kleiner Bach hatte ihn hergeführt. Das kristallklare Wasser mündete in einen kleinen Teich. In der Mitte des Teiches saß ein Mädchen auf einem Felsen und schaute den Vögeln beim Baden zu.  
Was für ein friedliches Bild.  
Langsam kam Valis näher. Er wollte diesen einsamen Frieden nicht stören und doch wurde er von diesem Mädchen angezogen. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Das Mädchen sah ihn an und sprach doch ohne Worte direkt zu seiner Seele.  
'Kommt doch näher, Herr, versteckt Euch nicht. Setzt Euch und verratet mir, was Euch zu mir führt.'  
Er ging auf das Wasser zu, blieb aber am Ufer stehen.  
"Mein Name ist Valis." Wohlerzogen deutete er eine Verbeugung an. "Ich bin nur durch Zufall hier vorbeigekommen. Ich wollte euch bestimmt nicht stören, Herrin des Sees..."  
"Das weiß ich. Doch findet niemand diesen Teich, der nicht vom Schicksal hergeführt wurde. Er ist magisch versiegelt." Sie lächelte sanft und ihre Stimme klang beruhigend und seltsam melodisch. Doch Valis wunderte sich über ihre Worte.  
"Ihr habt diese Fähigkeit, Orte zu versiegeln?"  
Er musterte sie genau.  
Sie trug ein grünes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmel und wunderschönen Stickereien. Auf ihrer Brust ruhte eine silberne Kette. Ihre schlanken Beine steckten in hellbraunem Leder. Langes blondes Haar fiel dem Mädchen über die Schulter und unterstrich ihr schönes Gesicht. Saphierblaue Augen funkelten wie Sterne. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick.  
"Diese Fähigkeit habe ich wohl von meiner Mutter geerbt."  
"Wer ist Eure Mutter? Sie muss eine große Magierin sein!"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben..."  
Ein merkwürdiger Blick legte sich in ihre Augen. Gestorben? Elben sterben nicht bei einer Geburt... Doch eine Elbin war gestorben und ihr Kind hieß...  
"Teleriel..."  
Wie ein Sturm von Gedanken drang die Erinnerung an jenen stürmischen Morgen im Spätherbst zurück in seinen Kopf, das Bild von der verstorbenen Elbin und ihrem blutüberströmten weinenden Kind. Als ob sie seine Gedanken spüren oder die Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Augen erschienen waren, sehen könnte, hob sie ihren Kopf und starrte ihn an.  
"Wer hat Euch meinen Namen gesagt?"  
"Ich war dabei, als... als Eure Mutter Euch diesen Namen gab... Doch ich muss zugeben, dass ich Euch vergaß, was ein bedauerlicher Fehler war."  
Er verschwieg ihr die Wahrheit, denn damals war es kein gutes Zeichen für ein Kind gewesen, ohne einen Namen aufzuwachsen wie es auch heute noch so ist. Ein Kind darf nicht ohne einen Namen aufwachsen. Und so hatte er selbst dem Kind in seinem Arm diesen Namen gegeben.  
Sie erhob sich, ging leichten Schrittes durch das seichte Wasser und setzte sich neben ihn.   
"Erzählt mir von ihr."  
"Nein, Lady Teleriel."  
Sie senkte ihren Blick und blickte zu Seite, als würde seine Antwort sie betrüben. Natürlich, sie kannte ja weder ihre Mutter noch ihren Vater, das musste hart sein. Valis schaute sie an und fand, dass er ihr damals wirklich den richtigen Namen gegeben hatte.  
"Schaut nicht so traurig." Versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. "An diesem schönen Ort ist kein Platz für Trauer. Man soll die Toten zwar ehren, indem man an sie denkt, aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, ich wüßte etwas über deine Mutter. Es tut mir leid."  
"So sei es." Sie lächelte und wies auf den See. Enten tummelten sich in dem klaren Wasser und die Sonne warf ihr Spiegelbild hinein. Doch auf Valis´ Gesicht hatte sich ein Schatten gelegt - die Schuldgefühle die er nach Teleriels Geburt wegen dem Tod ihrer Mutter gehabt hatte, waren schlagartig wieder aus ihm hervorgebrochen, als er Teleriels traurigen Blick verstanden hatte. Doch ihre helle Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Also, versinkt auch Ihr nicht in der Vergangenheit, Prinz Valis, legt lieber die Bürde, die Ihr tragen müsst, Eure schwere Last eines Prinzen, ab, genießt diese Abgeschiedenheit mit mir."  
~~^.^~~  
und nun ist auch schon wieder dieses Kapitel zu ende... mal sehen wann das dritte kommt...  
die Idee für diese Geschichte hatte ich schon vor ein paar Jahren, doch erst jetzt komme ich dazu das bisher Geschriebene sinnvoll zu überarbeiten (was mir einige geraten haben ^^) ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bisher!  
reviewt mir ^^ 


	4. Abschied

Und hier ist das dritte Kapitel (der vierte Streich ^.~)  
Habt Spaß damit!!!  
Kapitel 3 - Abschied  
  
Valis besuchte sie viele Male. Und lange Zeit saßen sie einfach still an den Ufern des Teiches oder unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes. Teleriel erzählte ihm, dass sie ihre Ziehmutter vor einigen Jahren verlassen hatte um allein zu leben. Erst hatte sie in der Stadt in einer kleinen Kammer bei einer älteren Elbin gelebt, die ihren Mann im Krieg verloren hatte, doch irgendwann hatte sie es in der Enge und Dunkelheit des Zimmers nicht mehr ausgehalten und so war sie im Frühling an diesen See gekommen. Nun wohnte sie in einer kleinen gemütlichen Hütte an dem Ufer des Teiches und fühlte sich sehr wohl in dieser selbstgeschaffenen Einsamkeit.  
Doch Valis schien es, als würde sie seinen Besuchen immer mehr entgegen fiebern und eines Tages sprach er sie darauf an.  
"Sagt, Teleriel, liegt es an mir, dass Ihr Euch immer so sehr auf meine Besuche freut oder liegt es daran, dass sonst niemand da ist, der mit Euch redet?"  
Diese Frage kam für Teleriel vollkommen aus der Luft gerissen. Eben gerade noch hatten sie sich über Valis´ Zukunft unterhalten und nun hatte er von einem Augenblick auf den anderen eine sehr persönliche Frage gestellt. Es war merkwürdigerweise, als würden selbst die Vögel aufhören zu zwitschern um ja nicht Teleriels Antwort zu verpassen.  
Sie starrte auf die seichten Wellen des Wassers und fragte sich, welche Antwort Valis sich wohl erhoffte. Dann schaute sie auf und schaute ihm direkt in seine klaren hellen Augen.  
"Wieso fragt Ihr so etwas?"  
Er seufzte und versuchte schnellstens seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass er sich ganz bestimmte Worte aus ihrem Mund erhofft hatte und versuchte, diesen Gedanken beiseite zu fegen.  
"Ich habe nur den Eindruck gehabt, dass Ihr Euch eben auf meine Besuche freut, vielleicht fehlt Euch ja einfach die Möglichkeit, mit anderen Elben beisammen zu sein. Was haltet Ihr davon mit mir zu kommen? Ich denke, dass für jemanden wie Euch immer ein Platz in Thranduils Hallen sein wird!"  
Teleriel wusste nicht, ob sie sich irrte oder ob wirklich ein seltsamer Unterton in Valis´ Stimme mitklang. Doch sie antwortete ohne Umschweife.  
"Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich hier oft einsam fühle... Ich bin aus der Stadt fortgegangen, weil ich den Druck, der auf mir lastete, nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Doch nun spüre ich immer öfter, je länger Ihr bei mir seid, dass ich mich nach Gesellschaft und... dass ich mich nach Gesellschaft sehne..." ...und nach Liebe, dachte sie.  
Er lächelte und bei diesem Anblick wurde der Elbin warm ums Herz, als würde er ein prasselndes Feuer in ihr entfachen.  
"Dann kommt! Eure Antwort erfreut mich! Nehmt Eure Sachen und folgt mir. Ich bitte Euch!"  
~~^.^~~  
es ist diesmal relativ kurz, aber so ist es am besten... im nächsten Kapitel kommen sich die beiden ein bisschen näher................. versprochen ^^  
ciao! 


	5. Kälte und Wärme

so, hier werd ich nun mein Versprechen einlösen ^^  
freude beim lesen!  
Kapitel 4 - Kälte und Wärme  
  
Und so verließ Teleriel ihr einsames Heim und begleitete Valis in die Stadt seines Vaters. Erst erschien ihr der Anblick all der schönen Bauten und Gärten sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch Valis wich ihr nicht von der Seite. In den Hallen Thranduils begleitete er sie überall hin.  
Morgens, wenn sie erwachte, war es noch oft so, dass sie sich schlicht und einfach fragte, wo sie denn war. Doch ein Blick in den Spiegel, der an der Wand hing und der an den Rändern mit bunten, glänzenden Steinen besetzt war, oder auf die feinbemalte Holztruhe an der Wand unter einem der Fenster, sagte ihr, dass sie in ihrem neuen zu Hause, in ihrem Bett lag. Und dass Valis sie sicher in einiger Zeit für das Frühstück abholen würde, so wie er es immer tat.  
Doch diesmal war sie nicht von den flüchtigen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt worden, die sonst immer durch die Fenster huschten, sondern von einem leisen Klopfen an die Holztür geweckt worden. Draußen war es stockdunkel, es musste mitten in der Nacht sein.  
Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich vorsichtig den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ja, es war tatsächlich noch mitten in der Nacht, kein einziger Vogel sang sein Lied und nicht ein Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr. Wovon war sie denn dann geweckt worden?  
Hatte es wirklich an der Tür geklopft oder hatte sie sich diesen Laut vielleicht nur eingebildet?  
Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen, doch bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wiederholte sich das Klopfen, das sie aus den Träumen gerissen hatte.  
"Wer ist dort?" fragte sie leise. Und sofort drang der Laut der ihr vertrauten Stimme durch das Holz der Tür.  
"Ich bin es, Valis."  
Teleriels Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, er war es! Sie hatte es sich lange Zeit nicht eingestehen wollen, doch sie fühlte sich unglaublich wohl, wenn er bei ihr war und genoß jede einzelne Minute mit dem Elben. Und auch jetzt wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz, als sie an sein Gesicht, an seine schönen Augen und an seine weiches Haut, wenn er sie, wie durch Zufall, berührte.  
Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken, stieg aus ihrem weichen Bett und fröstelte leicht - schließlich trug sie nur ein dünnes Nachthemd und sonst nichts.   
Ihre nackten Füße verursachten leise Geräusche auf dem kalten Steinboden, als sie auf die Tür zu trat. Dann drehte sie vorsichtig den eisernen Türknauf um und zog langsam die schwere Tür auf. Valis stand nun vor ihr, doch sie konnte sein Gesicht nur erahnen, so dunkel war es in den Gängen, es leuchtete keine Fackel mehr.  
"Ich... ich konnte nicht schlafen", hauchte Valis. "Ich musste immer an dich denken..."  
Verlegen suchte Teleriel seinen Blick, was ihr allerdings im Dunkel nicht gelang.  
"Darf ich eintreten?"  
Sie nickte kaum merklich. Als sie aber sein Warten auf eine richtige Antwort erkannte, nahm sie allen Mut zusammen, griff schnell nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in das Innere ihres Zimmers.  
"Komm herein." flüsterte sie. "Ich freue mich, dass du da bist."  
"Teleriel..."  
Sie stand genau vor ihm, sein Gesicht wurde von den Strahlen des Mondes, der neugierig in den Raum hinein blickte, erhellt. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und plötzlich schlug sie verlegen den Blick nieder, durchquerte mit einigen wenigen Schritten das Zimmer und lehnte sich an die Mauern des Fensters. Sie war rot geworden und wollte dies vor Valis verbergen, weil es ihr unangenehm war.  
So blickte sie nun, von ihm abgewandt, aus dem Fenster und fröstelte abermals, weil sie so der kalten Luft noch näher war.  
Gerade als sie sich ihre Arme um den Körper legen wollte, um die Kälte abzuwehren, wurde sie seiner Nähe gewahr. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch hielt sie die warme Hand davon ab, die langsam und ganz leicht über ihren rechten Oberarm strich. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter, doch war es ein Schauer angenehmer Art.  
Seine Hand war nun an der Haut ihres schmalen Halses angelangt und seine andere schob ihr langes, im Mondlicht silbernes Haar über ihre linke Schulter, bis es ihr auf die Brust fiel. Dann folgte seine linke Hand dem Weg ihres linken Arms und legte sich sachte auf ihre Hüfte. Dort stockte die Hand erst in der Bewegung, Valis konnte unter dem dünnen Stoff des Nachthemdes ihr nackte Haut spüren, doch dann begann er, vorsichtig ihren Bauch zu streicheln.  
Teleriel hielt die Luft an, was war das für ein Gefühl, das sie empfand? Sie freute sich über jede Berührung seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut. Allerdings traute sie sich nicht, ihm das zu zeigen.  
Doch auf einmal fuhr sie vor Schreck leicht zusammen, als sie Valis´ Atem in ihrem bloßen Nacken spürte. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich so... so ungeschützt...  
"Valis... Was tust du?"  
Sie spürte, wie sich sein Mund langsam ihrem Ohr näherte.  
"Ich zeige dir, was ich für dich empfinde..."  
Und dann berührten seine vor Aufregung trockenen Lippen wie durch Zufall die weiche Haut ihres Nackens, sie spürte wie sich selbst des kleinste Haar in dieser Gegend bei seiner Berührung aufstellte. Dann begann er sie dort vorsichtig zu küssen, während er gleichzeitig weiter ihren Arm fest hielt und ihn streichelte.  
Teleriel seufzte innerlich.   
Dann riss sie sich auf einmal los, drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stein der Fensterbank um möglichst weit von Valis entfernt zu sein.  
Noch einen Augenblick zögerte sie doch dann...  
"Ich möchte das nicht, geh zurück in deine Kammer und schlaf!"  
Valis sagte kein Wort, doch senkte er seinen Kopf und verließ wortlos Teleriels Zimmer.  
~~^.^~~  
Na? Überrascht?  
ich bin es auch ^^' eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel anders enden, aber Valis und Teleriel wollten es wohl so (wollten es wohl etwas spannender für euch machen - und wer denkt an mich? *wäh* ^.~)  
das hier war der fünfte Streich und der sechste erfolgt bestimmt bald ^^  
bye! 


	6. Ende einer Nacht

Hallo, und hier ist endlich das nächste kapitel...  
  
@Miriell: warum sie angst hat??? das ist schwer zu erklären... vielleicht ein wenig vor sich selbst. sie liebt valis, aber sie hat angst zu versagen, deshalb weist sie ihn zunächst ab, doch lies weiter ^^  
  
Kapitel 5 - Ende einer Nacht  
  
Als der Mond sich langsam seinem Untergang zu neigte, lehnte Teleriel immer noch wie erstarrt am Fenstersims. Ihr war eiskalt. Doch mehr von innen, weil sie Valis fort geschickt hatte. Sie war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, warum sie das eigentlich getan hatte. Den einzigen Grund den sie fand, war, dass sie sich nicht sicher war wie sie seine Worte verstehen sollte. Denn gefallen hatten ihr seine Berührungen.  
  
Wollte er ihr damit etwa zeigen, dass er sie liebte? Es war ja schließlich auch möglich, dass er sie nur begehrte. Oder etwa nicht?  
  
Solche und andere Gedanken gingen ihr immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf, bis sie sich entschloß sich wieder in ihr Bett zu legen um noch ein paar wenige Stunden zu schlafen.  
  
Sie wickelte sich zitternd in ihre Decken, als ihr ein letzter Gedanke kam, bevor sie in den Schlaf sank.  
  
Vor einiger Zeit, als sie das letzte Mal an dem See gewesen waren, da hatte er sie gefragt, warum sie es so gerne hatte, wenn sie bei ihm war.  
  
Vielleicht mochte er sie ja wirklich mehr, als sie es bisher angenommen hatte.  
  
Und auch Valis machte sich Gedanken.  
  
Er lag bereits mit offenen Augen im Bett und dachte an ihre Reaktion.  
  
Ihre Augen waren keineswegs kalt gewesen, also war sie ihm keineswegs gleichgültig. Oder lag dies nur an seinen vorherigen Berührungen?  
  
Vielleicht hätte er ihr auch vorher seine Liebe gestehen sollen, dass hätte es wahrscheinlich einfacher gemacht, doch dafür war es nun zu spät.  
  
Bevor er einschlief, hoffte er nur, dass sie ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen würde. Das würde ihn umbringen. Denn er brauchte sie, wie ein junger Baum Wasser und Sonne. Sie war es, die seinem Leben einen Sinn gab. Sie und keine andere. Sie war die aufgehende Sonne eines jeden neuen Tages!  
  
Mit pochenden Schmerzen im Innern ihres Kopfes erwachte Teleriel, nun doch von den hellen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das Fenster hineinhuschten. Stöhnend drehte sie sich in ihrem Bett um mit dem Ziel, dem gleißenden Licht zu entfliehen und noch einmal einzuschlafen. Doch sobald sie die Augen schloß, sah sie Valis vor ihrem inneren Augen und den traurigen Blick, der in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, als er in der Nacht gegangen war.  
  
Was er jetzt wohl von ihr denken mochte?  
  
Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf wurde größer. Es war, als würde sich irgendjemand einen Spaß daraus machen und sie immer wieder mit irgendetwas Spitzen von Innen heraus verletzen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie zu wenig geschlafen.  
  
Ein paar weitere Minuten wälzte sie sich unruhig hin und her, bis sie beschloß aufzustehen und sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.  
  
Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen. Sie seufzte und rieb sich vorsichtig den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann wandte sie sich der hölzernen Truhe neben dem Spiegel zu und öffnete sie. Im Innern der Truhe lagen ordentlich zusammen gefaltet mehrere Kleidungsstücke, die meisten davon hatte Teleriel sehr gern gewonnen. Da war ein himmelblaues, kurzes Kleid, mit einigen glänzenden Perlen besetzt, eine hellgrüne Tunika und eine weitere in einem beruhigenden Dunkelgrün. Neben einem schlichten nachtblauen Kleid, das für ernste Feste bestimmt war, gab es noch verschiedene andere Kleider und anderes in allen möglichen Farben und Stoffen in dieser Truhe. Und alles waren die schönsten Dinge, die Teleriel je getragen hatte. Doch am Wohlsten fühlte sie sich immernoch in einer hellen ledernen Hosen und dem dazugehörigen Jagdhemd aus weichem Hirschleder. Sie hatte diese Stücke selbst genäht und fühlte sich so besonders mit ihnen verbunden.  
  
Doch für den heutigen Morgen war ein mittellanges Kleid besser geeignet, am Besten in einer unauffälligen, freundlichen Farbe. Teleriel hasste es, aufzufallen. Und so war ihre Auswahl an Auffälligem ziemlich klein, wenn nicht gar winzig.  
  
Sie entschied sich für ein crémefarbenes Kleid aus weicher Seide, in dunkleren Farbnuancen waren liebevolle Muster in den Stoff gestickt worden. Teleriel strich liebevoll über die Blume, die unter dem tiefen Ausschnitt prangte.  
  
Dann entledigte sie sich ihres Schlafgewandes, zog vorsichtig das Kleid über und griff nach einem schmalen, passenden Gürtel aus hellem, gegerbten Leder. Nachdem sie sich diesen umgelegt hatte, ordnete sie ihr langes Haar, schlüpfte in schlanke Partoffeln und trat durch die schwere Holztür auf den Gang.  
  
Valis hatte in dieser Nacht keinen erholenden Schlaf mehr gefunden. Sich dessen bewusst, hatte er den bloßen Versuch zu schlafen irgendwann in der Frühe aufgegeben.  
  
Er war aufgestanden, hatte sich ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelbraune Hose angezogen, war unbedeckten Fußes in die Speisekammer geschlichen und hatte sich samt eines Stückes Brot, eines Apfels und zweier Flaschen schweren Beerenweins in die Stille der Bibliothek zurückgezogen.  
  
Mit einer kaum herunter gebrannten Kerze hatte er sich auf die Suche nach einem beruhigendem Buch gemacht, dem er sich nun an einem Tisch sitzend zu widmen versuchte.  
  
Immer und immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren und oft verschwammen die Runen vor seinen Augen.  
  
In solch einem Augenblick der Schwäche griff er zur Weinflasche und nahm einen Schluck des benebelnden Getränkes. Für kurze Zeit waren seine Sinne nun wieder ein Wenig geschärft, doch je mehr er von dem Wein trank, desto schneller verging die Zeit, in der er ohne Schwäche die Buchstaben entziffern konnte. Irgendwann, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihm vorkam und nach einer und einer weiteren Halben der Beerenweinflaschen drehte sich seine ganze Seele.  
  
Er blickte zur Decke der Bibliothek hinauf und hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen, immer schneller und immer höher. Die Decke aus Holz verzerrte sich und Grimassen entstanden aus den Astlöchern und Unregelmäßigkeiten des Holzes, er schluckte. Schnell schaute er wieder nieder auf sein Buch und hielt erschrocken die Luft an.   
  
Er rieb sich die Augen, als er auf die sich drehenden Zeichen starrte. Die Runen schienen zu tanzen. Die Striche aus schwarzer Tinte veränderten einfach so ihre Form, drehten sich in alle möglichen Richtungen und es war, als würden sie aus dem Buch auf ihn zu kommen.  
  
Sein Kopf schien zu zerspringen!  
  
Und mit einem dumpfen Laut schlug sein schwerer Kopf auf den Seiten des Buches nieder.  
  
Er träumte.  
  
Er selbst, klein und unbedeutend, inmitten riesiger, schwarzer Gestalten, die ihre Form mit jedem Augenblick aufs Neue veränderten. Die Wesen kamen auf ihn zu, drängten ihn gegen unsichtbare Mauern und ließen ihn sich klein und unwichtig fühlen.  
  
Dann bemerkte er eine zweite Gestalt neben sich, die sich aber rasch von ihm entfernte.  
  
Teleriel.  
  
Die Tintenmänner zogen sie von ihm fort, tanzen mit ihr im Kreis und er hörte ihr helles Lachen.  
  
Selbst im Traum keimten Selbstzweifel in ihm auf.  
  
Hätte er vielleicht abwarten sollen?  
  
Er blickte sie an, sah wieviel Spass sie hatte und dann, dann drang eine Stimme zu ihm durch. Keine unwirkliche Stimme wie die Teleriels in seinem Traum.  
  
Er sah sich um. Dann spürte er eine Berührung an seiner Schulter und drehte sich blitzschnell um hinter sich an die Wand zu blicken.  
  
Es war ihm, als würde er sich abermals anfangen zu drehen, er sah sich selbst in der Wand, die aus einem riesigen Spiegel zu bestehen schien.   
  
Er sah sich selbst, doch wirkte sein Spiegelbild verzerrt - irgendwie falsch.  
  
Er war es ganz eindeutig, doch irgendetwas war verändert, er kam nicht darauf, was es war, bis sein Blick an den Ohren des Spiegelbildes hängen blieb.  
  
Es waren nicht die Ohren eines Elben.  
  
Und wie er so da stand und in den Spiegel starrte, während ihm tausend verwirrender Fragen durch den Kopf schossen, spürte er abermals eine Berührung. Es war, als ob Blitze durch seinen Körper dringen würden. Er starrte immer noch in den Spiegel und sah eine Dunkelheit hinter ihm aufkreuzen, die kurz vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Und er sah mehr, als er es bemerkte, dass ihn diese Dunkelheit aufzusaugen begann.  
  
Und er schrie.  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück, als Valis auf einmal angefangen hatte zu schreien. Bestürzt blickte sie sich um und rührte ihn dann wieder an der Schulter an.  
  
"Valis! Wach doch auf! Du träumst!"  
  
Und er wachte auf, doch es brachte ihm keine Linderung. Abermals drehte sich alles um ihn herum, er stand auf und sah gleichzeitig auf und er begegnete Teleriels bestürzten Blick, als er strauchelte.  
  
Es war schwer, doch sie konnte ihn mit einigem Aufwand halten, als er drohte zu Boden zu stürzen.  
  
"Valis...", flüsterte sie.  
  
Er murmelte etwas und richtete sich langsam wieder auf, klammerte sich aber immer noch wie ein kleines Kind verzweifelt an ihr fest.  
  
In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck jähen Schreckens.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Er atmete tief ein, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Ich... Ich habe nur geträumt. Nur, dachte ich. Aber der Traum, er war schrecklich... Er hat mich in dem Innersten meiner Seele berührt."  
  
Er schaute auf und blickte ihr scheu in die hellen Augen.   
  
"Und du hast mich ebenfalls tief in meiner Seele berührt. Tiefer als es dir vielleicht klar ist."  
  
Er senkte den Blick.  
  
Doch die vernichtenden Worte, die er aus ihrem Mund erwartet hatte, kamen nicht.  
  
"Valis... Ich, ja auch ich glaube, nein. Ich weiß, dass du mir viel bedeutest... Ich weiß nicht wie genau ich es ausdrücken kann. Alles was ich will ist, dass du glücklich bist..."  
  
Sie seufzte leise.  
  
Etwas in seinem Blick veränderte sich, doch erst konnte sie nicht sagen, was es war.  
  
War es...  
  
"Dann darf ich also hoffen?"  
  
... Hoffnung?  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
und was meint ihr, ist es hoffnung?  
  
natürlich ist es hoffnung was auch sonst...  
  
und auch zurecht...  
  
LG Sataie 


End file.
